


Words

by IWasHereMomentsAgo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHereMomentsAgo/pseuds/IWasHereMomentsAgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena loves Helga's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking though my Tumblr and came across a few drabbles I did for an ask meme a few months ago, so HERE ONE IS :)

 

She always spoke her words like she truly meant them, and I think perhaps that is what I fell in love with first. She could enhance paintings by describing them, build up entire worlds from the very same words which I had at my own disposal, yet from me they remained just sounds. She spoke earnestly, honestly as she crafted skies and castles from mere syllables, her eyes came alive as she told me stories, letting herself get lost in them the same way I did.  

I envied her, in a way. She was cleverer than I in many things, but I could learn almost any of those from her. What I couldn’t learn was how to use words the way she did - not just for stories, but the way a single sentence from her could make my heart flutter, how a student could come to her with a problem and leave within minutes reassured. I thought too much, I grew embarrassed or nervous whereas Helga never even considered she ought not to speak.

Some nights, as she shifted closer to me in her sleep, I thought myself very lucky that she used so many of her words up on me.


End file.
